Sonic Couple One-Shots
by Twin-books
Summary: This is a series of Sonic couple one-shots, where I take Sonic couples and make one-shots for them. This includes the most popular ones, SonAmy, Silvaze, Knuxouge, ShadAmy, Crails... and so on! Please read authors note at beginning to get more information. I'll try to update every week! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read:**

**Good news to those of you who can't wait for the next chapters in my other stories. I've decided to make a series of Sonic couple one-shots for you, to keep you occupied. I'll even take request on which couple you would like me to do next. I won't do gay couples because that isn't my belief I hope that doesn't bother you. No one bother to mention SonAmy to me because it's the most popular couple out there so I reassure you there will be a SonAmy. There also might be more than one story for some couples. Anyway, enjoy the first one-shot. I'll try to update every week! **

Emerald

Have you ever been so in love with someone that you'd steal a powerful emerald from the Ultimate Life Form for them? No? Well, that's me. A love sick pup about to get a real beating! The whole time I had to keep telling myself, _it's worth it! It's worth it! It's worth it! _It _is_ worth it right?

"You get back here with that emerald!" Shadow the Hedgehog was gaining on me, if that surprises you. I kept turning allies and jumping over fences hoping to get him off my tail. As you can tell, not working. _I'm going to die! No pull yourself together, Manic! As soon as you get this to her it will all be worth it! I hope!_

Once and a while I'll look around, either for her or some escape and right now both would be really helpful. _You just had to show her you still got the touch! You could've asked your brother for a Chaos Emerald but no! You had to steal one from_ _the Ultimate Life Form! _My mind kept screaming at me and I knew it was right but I still wanted it to shut up so I could focus.

"When I get a hold of you even your brother won't be able to save you!" Shadow shouted. I winced at the thought of what he'd do to me if he _did _get a hold of me. _Note to self; never steal powerful, glowing emerald from the Ultimate Life form, again! _Suddenly, I saw an ally just up ahead. _Yes! If I were to turn without letting Shadow see me I may be able to hide from him. _I looked behind me to find Shadow's eyes still glued to me.

I had to think of something to get him to turn his head for at least a second. "Hey, Shadow! Is that Amy chasing after you?" I tried to make my excuse sound believable. Apparently it worked better than I thought because he stopped right in his tracks and turned around.

"Not again! I really think that girl needs glasses!" I heard Shadow call. I took this opportunity to my will and raced for the ally way. As soon as I got there I pressed myself against the wall and didn't make a sound. I even held my breath.

_Wait! It's pretty rare for Shadow to fall for a trick like that so easily. I wonder what's keeping him from killing me. _I poked my head out of the ally and scanned the area for Shadow only to find Amy Rose squeezing him to death and Shadow failing to pry her off. _Thank you, Amy Rose! _I ran out of the ally and as far away from them as I could in case one of Shadow's attempts to get her off actually worked.

I kept running until I found a bar where all the minor criminals go. I headed inside and looked around for the girl I risked my life for. The music filled the building with rock and roll. Almost every person was in the middle of a conversation. "Hey, Manic! Where have you been? We missed ya!" I turned to the bar tender who was a slim black cat with silver eye shadow.

"Hey, Trixie! How've you been?" She gave me a big smile that showed her sharp, pearly white fangs. She was polishing a glass with a blue wash cloth. I noticed she wore a white tank top and knee-high capris. Around her neck was a silver locket. In each ear was a golden hoop earring. Her gold eyes drifted to the red jewel firmly in my grip.

"You better hide that. Remember, you're not the only thief in this town." I heeded her warning and stuffed the glowing, red emerald in my fanny pack. "So, who's it for?" I gave her a confused face, wondering how she knew I was giving it to someone. "Don't give me that look. Ruby red is a girl's best friend. By the looks of it I'd say it's a Chaos Emerald and there's only one person I know you have a crush on that loves Chaos Emeralds." I blushed a bright red and Trixie grinned.

"Do you know where she is?" I gave her a hopeful look.

Trixie pointed to a table at the very back of the bar. "Last table in the back. Good luck, she loves playing hard to get."

I gave her a big smile. "Two can play at that game. Thanks, Trix." I headed to the back of the bar, dodging the dancing civilians. I finally spotted a table and very familiar sapphire blue eyes. I strolled over to the seat on the other side of the table, trying to look like I wasn't a nervous wreck. "Is this seat taken?" I asked the blue eyed bat who flashed a grin at me.

"It's about to be." I smiled and sat down in the chair. I couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of me. She had blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. She wore a black body suit with a pink heart on her chest. She had on with gloves with pink at the end of them. She also had on white boots with pink hearts on the toe. Her wings were spread out elegantly. It took all my will power to stare at something else. "Haven't seen you around here in a while, Green boy. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Same old. You?" I gave her a grin.

She smiled and strolled over to me. She sat on the table and looked at me. "Had my heart set on the Master Emerald but that big bad echidna stopped me." She put out her lip and pretended to be sad.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help but find her face adorable. Meanwhile, my mind was over excited. _She's flirting with me! She's actually flirting with me!_

"Oh, don't feel sad." She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I always get what I want." I was flustered so much that I felt like my heart was going to fly out of my chest.

"I don't doubt that." I winked at her. Suddenly, the room became dark and a slow song started playing. I held my hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

"I don't know…" She acted as if she was thinking about it then she gave me a grin, "Does the hedgie no how to dance?" I smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see." I returned her grin as we started dancing. It may seem like I'm completely calm, but really, I'm freaking out. _What if I step on her foot? What if she doesn't want to dance with me anymore? What if I trip? What if… _my thoughts were interrupted by her head resting against my chest as we slowly rocked back and forth. _Well this is unexpected._

I told my mind to shut up and decided to get caught up in the moment. "I was mistaken. You can move." She lifted her head off my chest to look at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Alright, no body move! I'm looking for an annoying, green hedgehog! Anyone seen him?" I snapped my head up and spotted Shadow at the front entrance of the bar. _Great! _"He's the brother of a blue hedgehog named Sonic. His name is Manic. Have you seen him?" At this point the music was silenced and everyone in the room was frozen. 

"Green hedgehog? Doesn't ring any bells." Trixie said. Shadow glared at her. "If I do see him I'll make sure you'll be the first to know." _Note to self: get something for Trixie as a thank you gift for trying to save my life. Key word _trying_. _

"There he is!" Shadow stormed through the crowd and was headed straight for me. _I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!_

"What did you do to blow his top, handsome?" I blushed at the bat's remark. I shrugged. "Well, I can't let him kill you after we had so much fun." She stretched out her wings and grabbed hold of my wrists. "Hold on, tough guy!" She called. I had no time to react as we flew past Shadow and out of the bar. I smiled as I watched Shadow chased after us only to find us flying higher and higher in the air.

"Are we having fun?" I looked back up into her hypnotizing orbs of blue and nodded my head. She returned my smile. "Brace for landing, Greeny." I looked down only to find us getting closer and closer to the ground. I sighed in relief as we landed on stone pavement. "You must have done something really bad to ruffle Shadow's feathers."

I laughed, "Yeah…" I suddenly remembered the real reason why I was with this marvelous woman. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald I meant to give her in the first place. "This is for you, that's why Shadow was after me." I smiled as her eyes sparkled at the sight of the jewel.

"You stole that from, Shadow?" She said. I shook my head as she snatched the emerald from my grip. "No one's done anything like that for me before." That's sentence I barely heard but at least I heard it. "I'm impressed!" She crossed her arms. I frowned and thought my ears deceived me.

I was surprised when she jumped on to me and squeezed me. "Thank you, Manic." She whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek.

My cheeks must had been as red as a tomato or maybe as red as Knuckles. She giggled at my reaction. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Your welcome, Rouge!"

…o0o…

**Well, what did you think? Did I portray Rouge right? Was it okay. Tell me in your reviews, I need feedback! I'm not a big fan of this couple but I had a marvelous idea and I just had to write it down! Hope you enjoyed! Those of you who figured the couple out at the beginning give yourself a pat on the back! Those who figured it out in the middle of the story I'm clapping for you! Those who didn't figure it out until the end, give me a hug I'm just like you! R&R please!**

**Twin-books :D**


	2. Superstar

**MUST READ: **

**Okay from now on I'm going to tell you what the couples are in each one-shot so if you don't like a couple you can skip it, so make sure to read the authors note at the beginning every time so you can skip a couple if you don't like it. Today's couple, SonAmy. This story was inspired by the song Superstar by Taylor Swift. You can thank TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter for the well edited beginning. Also, if you see a Mad Hatter remark, it's all his or hers idea, not mine! Enjoy!**

Superstar

**Beep! Be-**

The alarm clock never had a chance! I had been waiting for it. Just resting in bed. Waiting. I turned over and tried to fall back to sleep. Suddenly, I shot out of bed. "I need to get ready!" I screamed, as I jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom. I climbed into the shower and started the water. As I bathed; I sang one of _his_ beautiful songs.

I climbed out of the shower, dried myself off with a towel, and then wrapped the towel around me. I dried my hair and combed. Then I brushed my teeth in spare time. Before a thought rushed in. "Today's the day!" I squealed to the person in the mirror whose mouth was full of toothpaste. I spit it out and ran into my room. "What to wear? What to wear?"

While rummaging through my closet; searching for a gorgeous outfit for this soon-to-be amazing day. I snatched a pair of brown, knee-high, high-heeled boots and a pair of knee-high, black tights. I found a purple shorts and a black shirt with a purple heart on the center chest area, I grabbed a brown vest hanging on a hook. As soon as I got what I needed I dropped my pile of clothes on my bed.

I pulled on my outfit and looked in the mirror that rested on the back of my bedroom door.

_Not bad! Not bad, at all! _I told myself.

I smiled at my twin in the mirror. _This day is going to be awesome!_

I jumped on to my bed and grabbed my pillow. I pressed the pillow into my face and started squealing. "Today's the day! I'm going to meet him! Yes! Today's the day!" I pulled my head out of my pillow and looked at the poster that rested over the headboard of my bed. In the picture was a blue hedgehog holding a microphone and looked like he was singing to his heart's content. He had the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't stop staring at the handsome hedgehog.

"Amy! Come down and eat your breakfast!" My mother screamed.

I shouted back. "Coming!" I climbed off the bed. I was just about to walk through the door when I realized I forgot something.

I ran over to the poster of the blue hedgehog and snatched it off the wall. I kissed the paper and smiled at the singing boy. "I can't wait to meet you!" I whispered in pure joy to the piece of paper, then pressed it against my chest.

"Amy, you done making out with your paper boyfriend?" I looked up, towards my bedroom door and found my eight year-old brother leaning against it. He had an amused smirk plastered to his face. "Mom called you down ten minutes ago!"

I grabbed a pink heart shaped pillow on my bed and threw it at him. He dodged it.

I smiled. "Can't you read? The sign says 'do not disturb'." I walked over to the door and pointed to the white sign on the front of my door. "What if I was getting dressed?"

"You weren't, which is good for me! Besides, you know me better than that. I can't believe you thought I'd obey a sign!" I shook my head at my own stupidity and looked down at my little brother. _I should have been cleverer. Next time I'll put a bucket over the door!_

"What do you want?" I asked my little green devil of a brother.

My brother's face filled with mock hurt. "I can't believe you'd think your little brother, came here to visit his dearest sister, to get something!" I raised an eye brow at him wondering if he was playing me. "Besides," My brother lifted his hand to reveal a pink iPhone, "I already got what I want." I wore a shocked look and searched through the pocket on my purple short. Nothing!

"Manic! You little devil! Give that back!" Manic raced out of my room with me following close behind. I stuffed the poster of the blue hedgehog in my pocket. My brother may look cute but inside his shell rests a little menace. A little menace which I loved more than anything and couldn't bear to see get hurt, but still a menace!

"Oh, what's this?" Manic was looking at my top played songs and pressed the first one. Instantly, my favorite song by my favorite singer started playing. "Hey, it's your fake boyfriend, sis!"

I started growling.

"Mom!" I screamed as Manic ran through the kitchen. Suddenly, Manic stopped in his tracks to find our mom standing in his way. She bent over and put out her hand to Manic. Manic stared into her blue eyes and gave her an 'I'm innocent' look.

"Hand it over!" She commanded. Manic frowned, reluctantly handed the phone over to the older pink hedgehog. "What do you say to your sister?" My mom asked my brother as she handed me my phone.

Manic mumbled something.

Mom gave him a glare.

Manic's frowned deepened, "Sorry, Amy!" He crossed his arms. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Apology accepted." I patted him on the head and his frown disappeared.

In the frown's place was an evil smile. I noticed his sapphire eyes rested on my black bracelet that had blue letters, which spelled my favorite singer's name. "Don't even think about it!" I angrily whispered in his ear.

Manic's scowl returned.

"Now eat your breakfast young lady, you have a big day today!" My mom said. I raced over to the dining room table and started eating my found.

My brother gobbled down his dish. "Manic! Manners!" My mother called to break him out of his degusting food habits.

"Did you save room to breathe?" I asked him. My brother shot me a glare and stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at him in return and then we both started giggling.

"Oh, Amy? I need you to do something for me." I nodded my head in my mother's direction. "Good! I need you to take your little brother to the concert with you."

My mouth fell open. "What? But mom…"

"Listen. I have to go to work in one hour or so and I can't watch over Manic."

I stared at my plate of eggs and bacon. _That's it! All my dreams crushed by one annoying, little menace! _I glared at Manic who wore a devious smile.

"Can't he stay at home by himself?" I begged.

My mom looked at me like I was a clone of the Mad Hatter. "You know as well as I do that Manic is eight years old, he needs a responsible adult to look after him. Besides, you know Manic can't be trusted in the house alone. There's knifes he could cut himself on! You also hate it when he touches your stuff without permission." She gave me a small smile, knowing full well she had won.

_I hate it when she uses my own words against me! _ With a reluctant sigh I said, "Fine!"

"Thank you! Now go get ready young man!" My mother told Manic. Manic nodded and gave me a devious smirk before running up the stairs.

I growled and picked up my glass of orange juice. _This is the worst day of my life!_

…o0o…

A few minutes later, Manic came rushing down the stairs. I was standing by the front door, patiently waiting. "So when are we leaving?" Manic looked up at me and smiled.

"Right now!" I answered and opened the door so he could walk through. I closed the door and locked it behind me.

I unlocked my red Honda Civic and Manic hopped in the back. As I pulled out of the driveway Manic asked me, "So tell me again how you won the tickets, exactly?"

"I entered a survey contest. Why do you need to know this?" I looked at him for a few seconds in the review mirror. I soon realized I needed to keep my eyes on the road and not on him.

"I was just wondering why anyone in their right mind would want to go to some pretty boy's stupid concert." I almost slammed on the breaks after hearing that comment.

"Manic, this isn't just some 'stupid concert', it's a charity! And Sonic the Hedgehog isn't just some 'pretty boy'!" Manic just rolled his eyes at my defense for my favorite singer.

"Oh, my bad. The guy the girls' morn over because he's famous, sings well, and is 'really cute'. Give me a break! Did you invite Knuckles and Silver to come?"

"Yes, along with their girlfriends, Blaze and Rouge. Why?"

"Good. I won't be the only real guy there." Manic mumbled. I laughed at this remark.

A few minutes had gone by, Manic and I were getting closer to the concert. "I'm hungry." Manic declared.

I groaned. "Can't you wait tell we get to the concert?" He shot me an annoyed look through the review mirror. 

"Don't you have an hour until that show starts anyway?" He had a good point. I _was_ a little hungry myself.

"Fine. We'll stop at Arby's." Manic smiled in victory. I giggled.

I parked at Arby's and we climbed out of the red Honda. We pushed the doors to Arby's open and I walked to the register. "What do you want?" I asked Manic.

"A Max." He smiled. _I should have guessed. _I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go find us a table?" Manic nodded his head and sprinted off. As soon as Manic left someone walked up to the cash register.

…o0o…

I did as my sister said and looked for a table. I looked around the area and didn't notice the big red object in my path. Few seconds later, I was on the floor.

"You okay, kid?" I looked up and saw a guy wearing large sunglasses and a hood. I looked at the thing I tripped over and found the guys foot in a red shoe with a white strap and golden buckle. _Now why does that look familiar?_

"I think." I tried reaching for the guy's trench coat to help pull myself up but ended up grabbing the guy's scarf which _was _wrapped around his muzzle.

As the scarf fell to the ground, so did the guy's sunglasses. He quickly pulled me on my feet and grabbed the scarf and sunglasses. He pulled the scarf and sunglasses on as fast as he could to make sure his face was hidden. He didn't manage to hide his face from me.

"You're that guy my sister has a crush on!" I shouted. Everyone in Arby's stared at the 'stranger' and me. The guy slouched down in his seat, clearly not enjoying the attention directed towards us. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The guy looked at the swarm of faces that were staring at us. "Heh, kids. Such wild imaginations." The guy's voice was muffled through the scarf, but everyone seemed to hear him. The civilians went back to eating their food.

The guy bent down to my level and whispered in my ear, "Look kid, I would appreciate it if you'd keep my identity on the down low, please. The last thing I want is to be chased by fan girls during one of my few times off work."

I saw my big sister walking towards us carrying a red tray that probably had our food on it. "Sis! You won't believe who this is," I pointed to the disguised Sonic. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Manic!" She growled. "Sorry sir, is my little brother bothering you?"

"Nah. He sure has a wild imagination." Sonic lied as he patted my head.

"Manic, stop bothering this poor guy with your silly stories and let's eat." My sister commanded.

"But Amy! He _is_ Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Jeff Kilter, your orders ready!" Someone called at the cash register.

"That would be me." Sonic said, as he headed towards the counter where his lunch sat.

"See! He's not Sonic!" I was getting really annoyed now. _My own sister didn't believe me. Sure I lied a few times to her, but why would I be lying about a guy I don't even like! _"Come on, let's eat."

I don't know what got into me but I ran over to Sonic and pulled on his scarf which took off his sunglasses, again. Sonic's face was revealed and he looked a little frighten at all the stares he was getting from people in Arby's. I looked at my big sister's face, that's all I cared about right now. She looked shocked.

Sonic grabbed his food mumbled a "Thank you" to the people at Arby's and rushed out the door to his car.

I don't know why but I felt guilty as everyone chased after him. I rushed through the crowd despite my sister's screams and climbed into his car.

I noticed Sonic slammed the door as all his fans raced towards him, including my sister. I soon realized she wasn't staring at Sonic, she was staring at me! _What am I doing? I need to get out of here! _The look on my sister's face as Sonic pulled out of the parking lot way was normally one I'd laugh at, if I didn't know she was worried about me.

…o0o…

I chased after my idol's truck screaming, "Wait! You have my brother! Please stop!" Sonic probably couldn't hear me over all the screaming fan girls.

I started to shed a few tears from worry and regret. _I wished I believed him. Mom's going to kill me! I lost my brother to my favorite singer! _I started to follow Sonic's truck, hoping he'd stop so I could retrieve my brother. Not even thinking of climbing in my red Civic.

…o0o…

_Why did that kid have to do that! Great!_ I stared at all my fans that were chasing after me. I noticed one pink hedgehog that stood out from the rest. She was the kid's sister, probably chasing after me to apologize or the fact that she likes me. However, she didn't have the same excited face my other fans did. Instead of looking happy she looked worried.

_She looks like an angel! _I thought. I wanted so bad to climb out of my ordinary truck and ask the pink hedgehog what was wrong but I would probably get ripped to pieces by my other fans. I backed out of my parking spot and left Arby's. As I did so, I couldn't help but wonder why the kid's big sister - I think his name was Manic - was still chasing after me while the rest of my fans went right back inside.

"Stop! Wait! That's my sister! Please go back! I wasn't supposed to leave her!" I almost slammed on the breaks. That voice came out of nowhere! I looked in the back seat of my car and found Manic pressing his hands against the window of my car.

"How did you get in here?" I asked the kid. He didn't answer because he was too busy watching his sister chase after me. _Great! She probably thinks I kidnapped him! _

"Slow down! She can't catch up!" Manic kept screaming. I kept going and Manic started to get angry because he could no longer see his sister. "What part of slow down do you not understand?" Manic shouted.

"Because of your little stunt back at Arby's, everybody knows who I am! Because of that, your sister wouldn't be able to make it to my truck without getting run over by fans! I'm going to find a concealed area and park there, _then_ we can find your sister!" I shouted.

At my words, Manic fell silent. He wore a face of guilt and he looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry." He mumbled through muffled cries. "I just wanted her to believe me, then I felt sorry for pulling your scarf off so I climbed into your truck to apologize and… and…" I felt really bad for the kid and felt the strange urge to stop my truck in the middle of the street and hug him.

"Don't cry. I'll make sure you get back to your sister." _Who is the most beautiful girl in the world! _I thought.

I stared at Manic through the review mirror and noticed he had a small smile on his face and he wiped the tears away. "You think my sister is pretty?"

"Um… I said that out loud?Well, don't _you_ think she's pretty?" I hope that didn't sound as awkward as I thought it did.

"Well, yeah. But you said she's the most beautiful girl in the world." I blushed a bright pink color and I saw Manic's smile widen through the review mirror and his sadness disappear. "You like her!" He declared.

"No, I just find her pretty. Besides, I barely know anything about her." I said.

I found an empty parking lot that was partially hidden, do to cheery blossom trees. _Perfect! _I drove toward the parking lot as Manic began to tell me about his sister.

"I don't understand why shed like a pretty boy like you though! Your one of those guys who are only in it for the money and fame." That last sentence hit a nerve and I didn't speak until I parked my truck.

"I'm not in the singing business for the fame. The only reason I want the money is so I can help my family. If it weren't for them I would have quite the singing business long ago and tried to sing in bars instead." I looked through the review mirror again and saw Manic wearing another face of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I smirked at Manic through the mirror. "It's all right. Your right though, most of the singers I meet are jerks." Manic laughed at what I said and I joined in.

"Do you have any siblings?" Manic asked me as I climbed out of the truck and opened the door for him.

"That's something we have in common, Manic. We both have annoying big sisters. My sister's name is Sonia. What's your sister's name?" I only asked the last question to know the name of that beautiful angel.

"Amy." _Amy! What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. _I helped Manic out of my truck and then closed the door.

"Now let's go find your sister." I told him.

"Wait!" A girl's voice called. I turned around to see my dream girl chasing after us. "Manic!"

…o0o…

"Have you seen a big red truck with a white stripe down the middle?" I asked each person that passed me the same question and ocassionaly people would point to a direction.

I finally came to a parking lot surrounded by beautiful cheery blossom trees. I didn't care about the sites because I saw a tall blue hedgehog holding my brother's hand as they walked a long a side walk. "Wait!" I screamed. "Manic!"

"Amy?" Manic ran up to me and hugged my legs. "I'm sorry for leaving! I won't do it again!" He yelled.

I smiled and rubbed Manic's head. "I sure hope not! I don't think I can chase you around town again!" I giggled and bent down to hug him back. Manic chuckled and I saw the blue hedgehog walking towards us, smile.

"Hi. You probably already know this, but I'm Sonic." I smiled and ran up to Sonic and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother." I whispered in his ear. I pulled myself off of him and said, "I've been wanting to do that ever since I listened to your music. You have a beautiful voice. I'm Amy, by the way." Sonic smiled.

"I know. You're brother told me. Is it also true you snore in your sleep?" My face formed into a frown and I glared at my little brother, who was on the ground laughing his head off.

"Manic!" I scolded. Manic ran over to Sonic and hid behind his legs.

"Help me!" He called to Sonic.

"Sorry, brother. You're on your own. I deal with enough girls as is. Not to mention mysister." I stopped glaring at my brother only to stare at Sonic. He guessed why I was staring and answered, "Her name is Sonia. She's my twin so she's thirty minutes older than me." He took out his phone. "This is her." He gave the phone to me and I saw a beautiful dark pink hedgehog caring a bunch of shopping bags. The girl had the biggest smile on her face.

"She's beautiful." I looked down at the time on his phone that said 1:38 pm. "Aren't you supposed to be singing at a show in three minutes?"

"How would you know that?"

"Because my brother and I got tickets to see your show and they said its starts in about three minutes." Sonic grabbed his cellphone and looked at the time.

"Oh, man!" He shouted. "Do you guys need a ride?" Sonic asked as he rushed to his truck.

"I need to get my car." I told him.

"I could take you to your car after the concert!" Sonic offered. I thought about it and agreed to the proposal. "Great! Hop in!"

…o0o…

It only took Sonic five minutes to get us to the concert and lead us inside. A guard, that was a red armadillo, stood in our path at the entrance. "Hey, Mighty. It's me Sonic! These people are with me." Sonic pointed to us. The guard, known as Mighty, moved out of the way to let us pass.

We saw a large stage in the middle of a field and on top of the stage was Sonic's sister. She looked in our direction, winked at Sonic and went back to stalling. "Sonic! Where have you been?" A man, probably Sonic's director, shouted.

"Relax, Cal. I'm here now, that's what matters." Cal slapped his own forehead and told Sonic to get on stage.

Sonic grabbed the microphone and began to speak. "Hello, boys and girls." Everyone started screaming as soon as Sonic walked on stage. "Sorry for the delay, I was in a bit of a jam." Sonic turned his head to look at me and my brother. "Now I'm sure your all wondering who the lucky contest winner is that gets to sing with me." Everyone screamed louder at the last sentence.

Sonic's sister walked back up on stage carrying an envelope. "Now's your chance to know." Sonia handed Sonic the envelope and he opened it. "The winner is…" Sonic paused as he read the name and seemed surprised. "Amy Rose."

I smiled in glee and looked around for someone to look after my brother. I found a guard that was a purple chameleon and asked him to look after Manic.

I squealed as I rushed on stage. Sonia handed me a microphone. "Hi, everyone." I said. I was a bit nervous when I looked at the crowd but then I saw my friends - Rouge and Blaze - with their boyfriends - Silver and Knuckles - cheering me on and all fear evaporated.

"Are you excited Amy?" Sonic asked through his microphone.

"Yes!" I said.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

Sonic chuckled at my remark. "What duet would you like to sing with me?"

I thought for a few seconds and came up with my favorite duet, "Two is Better Than One."

Sonic grinned and called to the band in the back stage, "You heard the lady!" The music began to play and Sonic was the first to sing;

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought,_

"_Hey, you know this could be something"_

_Because everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breathe away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

It was time for me to sing along;

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I sang a sentence by myself as I began to walk around the stage;

_I remember every look upon your face_

Sonic jumped in and began to sing on his own as he followed me around stage;

_The way you roll your eyes _

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

I began to sing with Sonic again as we danced around the stage together;

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Now Sonic sings alone, and I can't help but think his voice sounds enchanting;

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey"_

I joined in with Sonic as he took my hand and twirled me;

_Maybe it's true _

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking,_

_Ohh, ohh,_

_I can't live without you_

'_Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out when it all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

Sonic pulled me closer to his chest as we sang the last verse;

_Two is better than one_

Everyone in the crowd cheered as the song ended. I wasn't paying attention to the crowd, I was staring into Sonic's beautiful, emerald green eyes. It was like I was hypnotized.

I was so distracted I didn't notice my little brother sneak away from the purple chameleon I left him with. He walked up on stage and I heard the crowd whisper but I didn't know what was happening. The next thing I know Sonic's lips were meeting mine

It was like every girls dream come true. Everyone and everything was gone except you and your lover. I could hear the crowd gasp but I didn't care. Then Sonic pulled away and I was silently whining, wanting more.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I gave him a playful smile and he returned it. I hugged Sonic and saw my brother smirking and I knew what he had done. I mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and his smile grew wider.

…o0o…

"So, Amy? How was the concert?" My mother asked me as she walked through the door.

"Wonderful." I mumbled in a dreamy voice.

"Did Manic behave?" My mother asked me again. I looked up at my brother and saw his ears were flat and he was squeezing his eyes shut, expecting to be yelled at.

"He was a bit of a handful but he behaved." My mother smiled at Manic.

"I'm glad you finally decided to respect your sister's wishes." My mom hugged him.

I was heading up the stairs when my mom asked me, "Did you guys have fun?"

"I got a boyfriend." I answered.

"That's nice dear glad you had fu- wait? Boyfriend?" My mothered called after me but I was already upstairs.

I ran into my room and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed _his _number. "Hi, Sonikku! So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

…o0o…

**So how was that? Good? Bad? I need to know your thoughts so please review! Thank you! Hope that was a great SonAmy! If not, I tried. I'd like to thank Agent Dolly, MeadowHasCome, and TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter for being such great supporters as well as aliixo and Eggman Hater! Thank you! The song at the end is called Two is Better than One by BoysLikeGirls and Taylor Swift.**

**Twin-books :D**


End file.
